Наука
Нау́ка — обычно: сфера человеческой деятельности, имеющая своей целью сбор, накопление, классификацию, анализ, обобщение, передачу и использование достоверных сведений, построение новых или улучшение существующих теорий, позволяющих адекватно описывать природные (естественные науки, естествознание) или общественные (гуманитарные науки) процессы и прогнозировать их развитие. Кроме того, под наукой часто подразумевается вся сложная система знаний, полученных в результате этой деятельности и составляющих научную картину мира. Для описания профессиональной научной деятельности пользуются терминами исследование или «изыскание». Цели исследования зависят от гносеологического убеждения его субъекта. Обычной целью науки является познание устройства природы, движущих сил, управляющих различными процессами и явлениями: либо для познания как наивысшей цели, либо для применения научного знания в управлении окружающим миром. Есть также мнение, что наука изучает лишь наблюдаемые закономерности явлений и не может познать некое «истинное» устройство мира. Такое мнение очень распространено среди религиозных людей или агностиков. Фундаментальными называются направления научных исследований, результаты которых не предполагаются для непосредственного промышленного использования, но обещают более глубокое понимание механизмов и закономерностей развития изучаемых предметов. Термин (на латыни fundare — «основывать») отражает направленность этих наук на исследование первопричинных, основных законов природы. Для прикладных отраслей науки характерна преднамеренная направленность на непосредственное промышленное использование результатов исследования: создание и совершенствование новых технологий. «Три кита» — теология, философия, математика Философия и теология: формирование «языка науки» Математика — «царица наук» thumb|left|200px|[[Пифагор (c.570-c.495 до н.э) и другие учёные того времени заложили основы математики (теорема Пифагора, работы Эвклида). К известным фигурам в греческой математике относятся Эвклид, Архимед и Thales.]]Одна важная функция математики в науке — роль, которую она играет в выражении научных моделей. Наблюдение и сбор размеров, так же как выдвижения гипотезы и предсказания, часто требуют обширного использования математики. Арифметика, алгебра, геометрия, тригонометрия и исчисление, например, вся основа в физике. Фактически каждая ветвь математики имеет направления в науке, включая «чистые» области, типа теории чисел и топологии. Статистические методы, которые являются математическими методами для того, чтобы суммировать и анализировать данные, позволяют ученым оценивать уровень надежности и диапазона изменения в экспериментальных результатах. Статистический анализ играет фундаментальную роль во многих областях как естественных наук, так и в общественных науках. Вычислительная наука применяет вычислительную силу моделировать ситуации реального мира, позволяя лучшее понимание научных проблем, чем формальная математика, которая одна может это достигнуть. Согласно «Обществу Индустриальной и Прикладной Математики», вычисление теперь столь же важно как теория и эксперимент в продвижении научного познания.Graduate Education for Computational Science and Engineering, SIAM Working Group on CSE Education. Retrieved 2008-04-27. Классифицирована ли сама математика должным образом, поскольку наука была вопросом некоторых дебатов? Некоторые мыслители видят математиков как учёных, занимающиеся вопросами физических экспериментов, несущественными или их математические доказательства просто эквивалентны экспериментам. Другие не видят математику как наука, так как это не требует экспериментального теста ее теорий и гипотез. Математические теоремы и формулы, полученые логическими происхождениями, предполагают аксиоматические системы, а не комбинацию эмпирического наблюдения и логического рассуждения, которое применено, чтобы быть известным как научный метод. Вообще, математика классифицирована как формальная наука, в то время как естественные и общественные науки классифицированы как эмпирические науки.Bunge, Mario Augusto (1998). Philosophy of Science: From Problem to Theory. Transaction Publishers. p. 24. ISBN 0-765-80413-1. Наука и философия thumb|left|150px|Данные распределения газа из атомов рубидия по скоростям, подтверждающие открытие новой закономерности ([[Статистика Бозе-Эйнштейна)]]Философия науки как предмет философии, как философия истории, логика, методология, культурология, исследующая отношение мышления к бытию ( бытию науки), возникла в ответ на потребность осмыслить социокультурные функции науки в условиях научнотехнической революции (НТР). Это молодая наука, которая заявила о себе лишь во второй половине XX в. В то же время это направление, имеющее название «философия науки», возникло в XVIII-ом веке. Научный метод thumb|150px|left|До 1923 года большинство физиков отказывались верить в то, что электромагнитное излучение обладает квантовыми свойствами. Вместо этого они склонны были объяснять поведение фотонов квантованием материи, как, например, в модели атома водорода, предложенной Бором. Хотя все полуклассические модели были опровергнуты экспериментами, они привели к созданию квантовой механики.Научный метод стремится объяснить явления природы восстанавливаемым способом, и использовать это воспроизводство, чтобы сделать полезные предсказания. Это производится через наблюдение естественных явлений, и/или через экспериментирование, которое пробует моделировать естественные события при условиях, которыми управляют. Это обеспечивает объективный процесс, чтобы найти решения проблем в множестве научных и технологических областей.Backer, Patricia Ryaby (October 29, 2004). «What is the scientific method?». San Jose State University. http://www.engr.sjsu.edu/pabacker/scientific_method.htm. Retrieved 2008-03-28. Основанный на наблюдениях явления, ученый может произвести модель. Это — попытка описать или изобразить явление в терминах логического физического или математического представления. Поскольку эмпирическое свидетельство собрано, учёный может предложить, чтобы гипотеза объяснила явление. Это описание может использоваться, чтобы сделать предсказания, которые являются тестируемыми экспериментом или наблюдением, используя научный метод. Когда гипотеза оказывается неудовлетворительной, она или меняется, или отвергается. Оперативный анализ играет важную роль в координировании исследования в разрезе различных областях. Хотя некоторое научное исследование применено, большая часть нашего понимания и технологии прибывает от общего любопытства Фундаментальных исследований. Например, исследование эффекта красного света на человеческом глазу, казалось, не имело какую либо практическую цель; но как только это было обнаружено на работе ячейки палочки (см. Зрение в условиях слабого освещения), которые не отбеливаются красным цветом, в военном деле начали использовать красный цвет в кабинах реактивных самолетов.Stanovich, K.E. (2007). How to Think Straight About Psychology. Boston: Pearson Education. Философия науки стремится понять природу и целесообразность научного знания. Оказалось трудным обеспечить жизнедеятельность научного метода, который может решительно применяться, чтобы отличить науку от ненауки. Есть законные аргументы, известеные как проблема установления границ. Тем не менее есть ряд основных предписаний, которые имеют широкое согласие среди изданных философов науки в пределах научного сообщества в целом. Например, принято соглашение, что научные гипотезы и теории должны быть готовы к тому, чтобы быть независимо проверенными, при том проверенными другими учеными, чтобы стать принятыми научным сообществом. Есть различные школы мысли в философии научного метода. * Методологический натурализм принимает, что научное исследование должно придерживаться эмпирического исследования и независимой проверки как процесс для того, чтобы должным образом развить и оценивать естественные объяснения заметных явлений.Brugger, E. Christian (2004). «Casebeer, William D. Natural Ethical Facts: Evolution, Connectionism, and Moral Cognition». The Review of Metaphysics 58 (2). Методологический натурализм, поэтому, отклоняет сверхествественные объяснения, властные аргументы и удаление наблюдательных исследований. * Критический рационализм вместо этого придерживается того, что непредубежденное наблюдение не возможно, и установление границ между естественными и сверхествественными объяснениями произвольно; он вместо этого предлагает фальсифицируемость как ориентир эмпирических теорий и фальсификацию в качестве универсального эмпирического метода. Критический рационализм приводит доводы в пользу способности науки увеличить возможности тестируемого знания, но в то же самое время против его власти, подчеркивая его врожденную ошибочность. Критический рационализм предлагает, чтобы наука довольствовалась рациональным устранением ошибок в его теориях, но не в поиске причин для их проверки (типа требование определенного или вероятного доказательства или опровержения; и предложение и фальсификация теории — только методологического, предположительного, и предварительного характера в критическом рационализме).Popper, Karl (2002). Conjectures and Refutations: The Growth of Scientific Knowledge. Routledge. ISBN 0061313769. * Инструментализм отклоняет понятие правды и подчеркивает просто полезность теорий как инструменты для того, чтобы объяснить и предсказывать явления.Newton-Smith, W. H. (1994). The Rationality of Science. London: Routledge. p. 30. ISBN 0710009135 Другой аспект — то, что философия является по крайней мере неявно в ядре каждого принятого решения. Школы философской мысли определяют то, что — потребность научного запроса, чтобы иметь место.A., Kate; Sergei, Vitaly (2000). «Evolution and Philosophy: Science and Philosophy». Think Quest. http://library.thinkquest.org/C004367/ph1.shtml. Retrieved 19 January 2009. Например, есть основные философские предположения, неявные в фонде науки, а именно: # Действительность объективна и последовательна; # Люди имеют ощущение чувствовать действительность точно; # Рациональные объяснения существуют для элементов реального мира. Эти предположения базируются в натурализме, критическом рационализме и инструментализме, в пределах которого сделана наука.A., Kate; Sergei, Vitaly (2000). «Evolution and Philosophy: Science and Philosophy». Think Quest. http://library.thinkquest.org/C004367/ph1.shtml. Retrieved 19 January 2009. Биолог Стивен Дж. Гуд поддержал что определенные философские суждения определяют: # Однородность закона; # Однородность процессов вопреки времени и места. Они должны сначала быть принята прежде, чем Вы можете перейти как ученый, делающий науку. Гуд суммировал это представление следующим образом: Вы не можете пойти в скалистое обнажение и наблюдать любой постоянство законов природы, ни работы неизвестных процессов. Это работает наоборот. Вы сначала принимаете эти суждения и тогда Вы идете в скалы. {Стивен Дж. Гуд}Gould, Stephen J (1987). Time’s Arrow, Time’s Cycle: Myth and Metaphor in the Discovery of Geological Time. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. pp. 120. ISBN 0674891988. Основные классификации Научные области обычно делятся на две главных группы: * естественные науки, которые изучают естественные явления (включая биологическую жизнь), * общественные науки, которые изучают поведение людей и общества. Эти области — эмпирические науки. Это означает, что знание должно быть основанным на известных явлениях и способно к тому, чтобы быть проверенным на его законность другими исследователями, работающими при тех же самых условиях.Popper, Karl (2002) 1959. The Logic of Scientific Discovery (2nd English ed.). New York, NY: Routledge Classics. p. 3. ISBN 0-415-27844-9. OCLC 59377149 Здесь также связаны дисциплины, которые сгруппированы в междисциплинарные и прикладные науки, типа науки здравоохранения и новых технологий. В пределах этих категорий специализированы научные области, которые могут включить элементы других научных дисциплин, но в осноаном обладать своей собственной терминологией и предметом экспертизы.See: Editorial Staff (March 7, 2008). «Scientific Method: Relationships among Scientific Paradigms». Seed magazine. http://www.seedmagazine.com/news/2007/03/scientific_method_relationship.php. Retrieved 2007-09-12. Математика, которая классифицирована как формальная наука, имеет и подобия и различия с естественными и общественными науками. Это подобно эмпирическим наукам, в которые она вовлекает объективное, осторожное и систематическое исследование области знания; она отлична из-за её метода подтверждения своего знания, используя априорные, а не эмпирические методы.Popper, Karl (2002) 1959. The Logic of Scientific Discovery (2nd English ed.). New York, NY: Routledge Classics. p. 3. ISBN 0-415-27844-9. OCLC 59377149. Формальная наука, которая также включает статистику и логику, является жизненно важной для эмпирических наук. Главные авансы в формальной науке часто приводили к главным авансам в эмпирических науках. Формальные науки существенны в формировании гипотез, теорий, и законов, Popper, Karl (2002) 1959. The Logic of Scientific Discovery (2nd English ed.). New York, NY: Routledge Classics. p. 3. ISBN 0-415-27844-9. OCLC 59377149. как в обнаружении, так и в описании, и работают как объекты (естественные науки), как люди думают и действуют (общественные науки). Современная классификация наук Полный список наук см. Категория:Науки Основная Псевдонауки и альтернативные теории Эти направления исследований, по современной классификации, не относятся к науке. История науки. Этимология Этимология слова «Наука» и основные значения термина Русское слово — наука Что же такое «наука»?(от слав. *na- + *učiti + -ka (научить, учить, выкнуть), отсюда и русск.-укр. нау́ка, белор. навука. чешск. nauka «наука, учение»Использованы данные словаря М. Фасмера. имеет глубокие корни, образовано и употребляется на территориях проживания руссих, украинских, белорусских, чешских и др. народов. thumb|200px|[[Галилео Галилей. Портрет в мелке Leoni]]Во времена, когда эмпирические исследования естественного мира были описаны начиная со старины (например, Аристотелем, Theophrastus и Плайнаймом Старшим), а научные методы использовались начиная со Средневековья (например, Alhazen, Абу Рэйхан Бирани и Роджер Бакон) рассвет современной науки, вообще, прослеживается назад к раннему современному периоду в течение времени, как известно в период Научной Революции XVI-ых и XVII-ых столетий.«The Scientific Revolution». Washington State University Слово «наука» распространяется, например, у «Старых французов», и получено в свою очередь из латинского scientia, «знания», номинальная форма глагола scire, знать. Прото-европеец Индо (ПИРОГ) корень, который приводит к «skei» — сокращать, отделить, или различать. Etymology of «science» at Etymology Online. See also details of the PIE root at American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language, 4th edition, 2000.. Точно так же применялась в древней-греции слово для науки (от — «учение», «наука»), греческое же — от επιστήμη, происходит от глагола toknow — знать, «учение», «наука». От Средневековья до Просвещения «Наука» означала любое систематическое зарегистрированное знание.MacMorris, Neville (1989). The Natures of Science. New York: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press. pp. 31-33. ISBN 0838633218. Наука поэтому имела тот же самый вид очень широкого осмысления, как тогда имела философия. На других языках, включая русскийШулежкова С. Г. История лингвистических учений.-М.,2008. С.23,Использованы данные словаря М. Фасмера., французский, испанский, португальский, и итальянский языки, слово, соответствующее науке, несет это значение. От натурфилософии — к науке До XVII века привилегированный срок для исследования природы был на основе естественной философии, в то время как английские учёные наиболее типично упоминали другие философские дисциплины (типа логики, метафизика, эпистемология, этика и эстетика) как моральная философия. Сегодня, «моральная философия» является более или менее синонимичной с этикой. В XVII веке, наука и естественная философия были не совсем синонимичными, но только позже была с прямым использованием того, что в последствии становится формально известной как научный метод. В отличие от этого, слово «наука» на английском языке все еще использовалось в XVII-ом столетии (1600-ые) c обращением к Аристотелевскому понятию знания, которое было достаточно безопасным, чтобы использоваться как уверенное предписание для точного выражения кое-чего сделанного. В этом отличающемся смысле этих двух слов, философ Джон Лок пренебрежительно написал в 1690, что «естественная философия (исследование природы) не способно к тому, чтобы быть сделанным наукой». { Джон Лок}Locke, J. (1838). An Essay Concerning Human Understanding. Printed by Thomas Davison. ISBN 0140434828. An Essay Concerning Human Understanding Локк должен был это доказать неправильным в любом случае. К началу 1800-ых, естественная философия начала отделяться от философии, хотя это часто сохраняло очень широкое значение. Во многих случаях, наука продолжала поддерживать надежное знание по любой теме, таким же образом это и сейчас все еще используется в широком смысле (см. введение в эту статью), например, в библиотечном деле, политической науке и информатике. В более узком смысле науки, так как естественная философия стала связанной с расширяющим набором четких законов (начинающийся с законов Галилео, законов Кеплера, и законов Ньютона для движения), стало более популярно именовать естественную философию как естествознание. В течение девятнадцатого столетия, кроме того, была увеличенная тенденция связать науку с исследованием естественного мира (то есть, нечеловеческий мир). Это движение иногда уходило, исследование человека продолжалось и общество (впоследствии наука названа социологией) находилось в лингвистической неопределенности к концу столетия и в следующем времени.Thurs, Daniel Patrick (2007). Science Talk: Changing Notions of Science in American Popular Culture. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. ISBN 978-0813540733. OCLC 170031241. В течение 1800-ых, много английских спикеров все более и более дифференцировали науку (то есть, естественные науки) от всех других форм знания в разнообразии путей. Теперь — знакомое выражение "научный метод, ", который обращается к предписывающей части того, как сделать открытия в естественной философии, было почти неиспользовано до тех пор, но стало широко распространенным после 1870-ых, хотя было редкое полное соглашение с тем, что это впоследствии повлекло за собой.Thurs, Daniel Patrick (2007). Science Talk: Changing Notions of Science in American Popular Culture. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. ISBN 978-0813540733. OCLC 170031241. Слово «ученый», предназначено, чтобы обратиться к систематически действующему естественному философу, (в противоположность интуитивному или опытным путем возражавшего против одного) было выдумано в 1833 Уильямом Вюеллом.Ross, S. (1962). «Scientist: The story of a word» (PDF). Annals of Science 18 (2): 65-85. doi:10.1080/00033796200202722. http://www.informaworld.com/index/739364907.pdf. Retrieved 2008-02-08. Обсуждение ученых как специальной группы людей, которые сделали науку, даже если их признаки были для дебатов, росло в последней половине XIX-ого столетия.Thurs, Daniel Patrick (2007). Science Talk: Changing Notions of Science in American Popular Culture. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. ISBN 978-0813540733. OCLC 170031241. Независимо от того, что люди фактически подразумевали сначала в это время, они в конечном счете изобразили науку в узком смысле обычного использования научного метода и знания, полученного из этого, как кое-что глубокое, которое отличают от всех других результатов человеческого усилия. Наука ХХ века К двадцатому столетию (1900-ые), современное понятие науки в связи с специальными видами знания о мире, полученные отличной группой при помощи уникальной методики, были по существу к месту. Это использовалось, чтобы дать законность разнообразию областей через такие названия, как «научная» медицина, разработка, рекламирование, или материнство.Thurs, Daniel Patrick (2007). Science Talk: Changing Notions of Science in American Popular Culture. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. ISBN 978-0813540733. OCLC 170031241 За 1900-ые, связи между наукой и техникой также становились все более и более сильными (технология). Ричард Фейнман описал науку следующим образом для его студентов: принцип науки, определения, почти, следующее: тест всего знания — эксперимент. Эксперимент — единственный судья научной 'правды'. Но каков источник знания? Где делают законы, которые должны быть проверены, прибывают от? Эксперимент, непосредственно, помогает производить эти законы, в смысле, что это дает нам намеки. Но также и необходимый — воображение создать от этих намеков большие обобщения — чтобы преположить замечательные, простые, но очень странные образцы ниже их всех, и затем экспериментировать, чтобы проверить снова, сделали ли мы правильное предположение. Feynman также наблюдал, …, там — расширяющаяся граница невежества …, вещи должны быть изучены только, чтобы быть разученными снова или, более вероятно, быть исправлен.''Feynman, Leighton, Sands. «The Feynman Lectures On Physics», pp. 1-1, California Institute of Technology, 1964. Крупнейшие достижения науки в XX—XXI веке Астрономия Крупнейшими достижениями астрономии начала XX века стали: открытие закономерности, связывающей спектральный класс и светимость звёзд (диаграмма Герцшпрунга — Рассела стала для астрономии тем же, что и таблица Менделеева для химии) и разрешение на отдельные звёзды спиральных туманностей — галактик, что вывело астрономию за пределы Млечного пути — нашей Галактики и по своему значению сравнимо с переходом от геоцентрической к гелиоцентрической системам. Дальнейшее развитие астрономии в XX веке продолжило тенденцию XIX века — переход от описания небесных тел и их движения с позиций классической механики к изучению их строения и эволюции с использованием данных и концепций физики. Два основных открытия физики XX века — теория относительности и квантовая механика позволили астрономии не только объяснить накопившийся к началу XX века объём противоречивых фактов, но и поставить новые задачи исследований, что привело к созданию космологии и астрофизики. Примечательно, что первые подтверждения общей теории относительности пришли именно из астрономии — ими стали объяснение природы смещения перигелия орбиты Меркурия, необъяснимое в рамках теории тяготения Ньютона, и отклонение света тяготеющей массой, подтверждённое наблюдением отклонения видимого положения звёзд у лимба Солнца при его затмении. Другим следствием синергического развития астрономии и физики стало появление новых средств наблюдения, то есть радиоастрономии, внеатмосферной рентгеновской и гамма-астрономии — и выход за пределы узкого (всего ~300 нм!) видимого диапазона к открытию множества поразительно разнообразных астрономических объектов. Если в начале XX века список астрономических объектов за пределами Солнечной системы исчерпывался туманностями, звёздами и их гипотетическими планетными системами, то к началу XXI века список типов ''наблюдаемых объектов исчисляется десятками. Астрофизика thumb|500px|Диаграмма Герцшпрунга — РасселаСоздание гидростатической эддингтоновской модели строения звёзд и понимание термоядерной природы источника их энергии позволило количественно интерпретировать диаграмму Герцшпрунга — Рассела. Можно продолжить аналогию с таблицей Менделеева: как квантовая механика объяснила закономерности, зафиксированные в ней, так и гидростатическая модель с термоядерным источником потребовала существования главной последовательности диаграмму Герцшпрунга — Рассела и её дополнительных ветвей — как результата эволюции звёзд при смене в них различных типов термоядерных реакций. Квантовая теория вырожденного газа объяснила «парадокс плотности» белых карликов и определила их предельную массу (предел Чандрасекара), выше которой давление вырожденного электронного газа не может остановить их коллапс в нейтронные звёзды. Эта же теория, но уже для вырожденного нейтронного газа, определила и верхний предел массы нейтронных звёзд (предел Оппенгеймера — Волкова), при превышении которого происходит коллапс в чёрные дыры. Результатом стала теория эволюции звёзд различных масс на всех её стадиях — от конденсации протозвёздных туманностей, до таких феноменов поздних стадий эволюции звёзд, как планетарные туманности, вспышки новых и сверхновых звёзд и разнобразные формы наблюдаемой активности звёздных остатков: пульсары, магнетары, барстеры, рентгеновские источники аккреционных дисков, микроквазары и т. п. Космология Понимание природы пространства-времени и её связи с гравитацией позволило создать космологические модели Эйнштейна и Фридмана, основанные на уравнениях общей теории относительности, в рамках которых успешно разрешались классические космологические парадоксы, и, в сочетании с открытием Хабблом красного смещения, дало целостную картину Вселенной — Вселенной динамической и эволюционирующей. Понимание — и экспериментальное подтверждение — динамичности вселенной привело к снятию запрета на вопрос о её происхождении и её «начальном моменте». Результатом стала гипотеза, а затем и стандартная теория Большого Взрыва, в большинстве деталей совпадающая с наблюдаемой картиной Вселенной. Открытие реликтового микроволнового излучения и наблюдаемое соотношение лёгких элементов — результатов первичного нуклеосинтеза — одни из самых ярких подтверждений этой теории. Биология thumb|250px|Модель ДНК Уотсона и Крика в музее. Прогресс в биологии за последнее столетие был необыкновенно велик. Важнейшее событие: появление молекулярной биологии. Всё началось с открытия Джеймсом Уотсоном и Фрэнсисом Криком структуры молекулы ДНК. После этого прорыва были быстро открыты способы кодирования наследственной информации. Наиболее знаменитое сейчас последствие этого прорыва — расшифровка генетического кода человека. Открытие устройства наследственного аппарата сделало возможным также искусственное изменение наследственной информации — генную инженерию. Уже сейчас результаты генной инженерии используются для получения новых, более продуктивных растений, при производстве лекарств с помощью генетически модифицированных микроорганизмов и т. д. В ближайшем будущем следует ожидать создание генетической терапии: коррекции повреждений генетического аппарата клеток человека, что поможет избавить человечество от наследственных заболеваний. Медицина thumb|250px|Различные грибы, включая Пеницилл и Aspergillus spp., выращивающий в аксенической культуре. Революционным открытием в медицине XX века явилось открытие и широкое внедрение пенициллина, открывшее целую эру антибиотикотерапии и антибактериальной химиотерапии и спасшее жизни миллионов человек. За пенициллином вскоре последовал стрептомицин — первый антибиотик, оказавшийся активным против опаснейшей микобактерии туберкулёза, а затем целая плеяда антибиотиков разного химического строения. Вторым важнейшим открытием медицины XX века стал мустарген (нитроген мустард, эмбихин) — исторически первый противоопухолевый химиопрепарат алкилирующего типа, азотистый аналог иприта. Он впервые сделал возможным достижение хотя бы коротких клинических ремиссий считавшихся до того абсолютно смертельными лейкозов. И тем самым доказал врачам, что лейкозы можно и нужно лечить и что они потенциально могут быть излечимыми. За мустаргеном последовал метотрексат, а затем десятки цитостатических препаратов, давших надежду на излечение сотням тысяч больных лейкозами и злокачественными опухолями. Революция в области противоопухолевой химиотерапии продолжается и сегодня, на наших глазах, и связана с расшифровкой генетических мутаций, делающих клетку злокачественной, и разработкой химиопрепаратов, избирательно «выключающих» патологические опухолетрансформирующие гены. Одним из примеров этого нового класса химиопрепаратов является иматиниб (Гливек). Третьим важнейшим событием в медицине XX века безусловно следует назвать открытие и широкое внедрение циклоспорина А, сделавшее возможной аллотрансплантацию органов и тканей от человека человеку и открывшее целую эру трансплантологии. Успешная трансплантация почек и печени дала надежду на жизнь многим больным с тяжёлой почечной или печёночной недостаточностью. Также стоит особого упоминания открытие и внедрение хлорпромазина (аминазина), исторически первого антипсихотика. Подобно тому, как мустарген совершил революцию в умах онкологов и гематологов, хлорпромазин в короткий срок совершил буквально революцию в психиатрии. Общее мнение психиатров до изобретения хлорпромазина состояло в том, что психические заболевания принципиально неизлечимы никакими биологическими воздействиями, лекарствами и т. д. (эффект известных в то время методов — электросудорожной терапии и инсулиновых ком — был весьма ограничен и непостоянен). Хлорпромазин доказал принципиальную возможность купирования острых и хронических психозов лекарствами и привёл к резкому снижению агрессивности психически больных. В свою очередь, это изменило саму психиатрию — стали гораздо реже применяться фиксация (связывание), смирительные рубашки и др. За хлорпромазином последовали десятки других антипсихотиков, а затем и антидепрессантов и других психотропных препаратов. Революция в психиатрии продолжается и сейчас и связана с разработкой новых, более совершенных так называемых атипичных антипсихотиков и современных антидепрессантов, обладающих минимальной поведенческой токсичностью (внешне не заметно, что человек что-то принимает) и минимальными побочными эффектами. Физика Появление квантовой механики привело к огромной революции не только в физике, но и в смежных дисциплинах — в химии это объяснило структуру молекул и позволило предсказывать свойства новых соединений (см. квантовая химия). Квантовая теория помогла развитию и техники полупроводников, без которой совершенно немыслима современная электроника, а также способствовала созданию квантовых генераторов излучения — лазеров, прочно вошедших в повседневную жизнь человека. Важнейшее последствие открытий в квантовой физике, теории относительности и ядерной физике — овладение ядерной энергией. Это наиболее известное широкой публике достижение физики. thumb|right|Большой взрыв и расширение Вселенной Наиболее впечатляющим достижением физики середины XX века, которое должно иметь огромные последствия для мировоззрения и философии — открытие расширения Вселенной, а впоследствии открытия существования «начала Вселенной» — Большого взрыва. Сейчас крупные фундаментальные открытия происходят и ожидаются в астрофизике и в космологии. В космологии обнаружили существование тёмной материи и тёмной энергии — невидимой современными инструментами материи и энергии, которая, однако, участвует в гравитационном взаимодействии. Тёмная материя и энергия составляет подавляющую долю в массе вещества Вселенной и определяет её эволюцию и дальнейшую судьбу. Недавно открытое впечатляющее проявление тёмной энергии — ускорение расширения Вселенной. Важнейшее открытие астрофизики — обнаружение планетных систем у далёких звёзд (см. Экзопланеты). Это поможет ответить на важнейший вопрос — одиноко ли человечество во Вселенной, а также позволит выяснить, ограничено ли время жизни цивилизации, см. Уравнение Дрейка. «Стандартная Модель» в физике элементарных частиц даёт нам законы поведения микромира практически при всех доступных человечеству энергиях. Однако она является не «окончательной теорией», а лишь низкоэнергетическим проявлением неких более глубоких, пока не известных нам законов. Поэтому поиск не предсказываемых Стандартной Моделью эффектов, которые были бы окном в мир «новой физики», является важным направлением современной физики элементарных частиц. Такие эффекты ищутся как на ускорителях, так и в неускорительных экспериментах. В настоящее время физики интересуются не только «фундаментальными» эффектами (в частности, происходящими при высоких энергиях), но и «сложными», т. е. эффектами, которые описываются давно известными фундаментальными законами, но происходят в очень сложных для понимания (неравновесных и нелинейных) системах многих частиц. Построенная современной физикой картина окружающего мира не только позволяет предсказывать его изменения, но и подчеркивает принципиальную ограниченность таких предсказаний. Так, развитие теории устойчивости и нелинейной динамики привело к открытию спонтанного возникновения хаоса в детерминированных системах. Математика В XX веке была успешно решена программа формального построения математики, на основании аксиоматического подхода, и усовершенствованной теории множеств. Важную роль в этом реформировании математики сыграли труды семинаров Бурбаки, а также книги Бурбаки, последовательно строящие математику из этих принципов. Осознание недостатков наивной теории множеств привело к развитию больших областей абстрактной математики, таких как теория категорий. Несмотря на почтенный возраст такой физико-математической дисциплины как теория динамических систем, которая, в некотором смысле, появилась ещё во времена Ньютона, в XX веке в этой области случились важнейшие открытия. В первую очередь, развилась теория хаоса в динамических системах. Были открыты странные аттракторы — области в фазовом пространстве динамической системы, равномерно плотно заполняемые одной траекторией. С теорией динамических систем непосредственно связана также такая новая область математики как теория катастроф. Появилась и ещё одна новая область, тесно связанная с теорией динамических систем — фрактальная геометрия. В связи с развитием компьютерной техники неожиданные практические приложения получила одна из самых абстрактных и, казалось бы, оторванных от жизни областей математики — теория чисел. В первую очередь это связано с потребностями криптографии. Информатика и кибернетика : Основные статьи: 'Информатика, '''Кибернетика'' Самый важный результат работы информатики и кибернетики в конце XIX и во всём XX веке — создание электронных вычислительных машин, или компьютеров. Появление мощных вычислительных машин оказало влияние абсолютно на все другие науки: появились новые отделы физики (компьютерное моделирование сложных систем, точное вычисление электронной структуры атомов и молекул), квантовой химии, математики (следует вспомнить компьютерное решение задачи о четырех красках). Изменения коснулись и гуманитарных наук, в связи с появлением методов компьютерного анализа текстов и совершенствования методов обработки статистических данных в области наук об обществе (социологии, экономики). Развитие биологии теперь немыслимо без компьютерного анализа огромного объёма данных, накопившегося при расшифровке генома человека и некоторых других организмов. Относительно недавно появилась теория нейросетей, которая позволила моделировать на компьютере некоторые особенности поведения живых существ. Эта теория поможет научить компьютер одной из самых сложных задач: распознаванию образов. Уже сейчас нейросети используются в таких задачах как распознавание речи и распознавание изображений. Химия Науки о Земле : Основные статьи: 'Геология, '''География'' Крупнейшее открытие в области наук о Земле — дрейф континентов, и развитая из этого теория — тектоника литосферных плит. Тектоника литосферных плит была создана в 60-х годах XX века, хотя многие её положения содержались в работах Вегенера, опубликованных ещё в 20-х годах. Важные проблемы, стоящие перед современной наукой Физика * Общие задачи, стоящие перед физикой ** обеспечение человечества энергией. ** воплощение новых открытий фундаментальной физики в технике. ** формулировка адекватного понимания окружающего мира, способность предсказывать его грядущие изменения. * Физика элементарных частиц: ** Квантовая теория гравитации, поиск подтверждения или опровержения существующих квантовых теорий гравитации. ** Квантово-полевое объяснение явления конфайнмента. ** Поиск проявлений суперсимметрии в мире. * Космология, астрофизика и астрономия ** Проблема тёмной материи и тёмной энергии ** Проверка квантовых теорий гравитации на космологических масштабах, в особенности во времена, близкие к Большому взрыву ** Поиск экзотических объектов, таких как космические струны ** Обнаружение и исследование планет земного типа у далёких звёзд ** Причины гамма-всплесков * Квантовая физика ** Создание квантового компьютера и практическая реализация квантовой криптографии. ** Создание базы для нанотехнологии * Физика твёрдого тела и конденсированных сред ** Высокотемпературная сверхпроводимость ** Синтез материалов с заранее заданными физическими свойствами * Гидродинамика ** Полное теоретическое описание турбулентности. * Нелинейная физика и физика сильно коррелированных систем ** Поиск точно решаемых моделей. Биология После расшифровки генетического кода человека и множества других организмов, одна из наиболее важных задач молекулярной биологии — понимание того, как реализуется информация, записанная в генетическом коде. Ещё совсем недавно господствовал принцип один ген — один белок. Сейчас же ясно, что картина намного сложнее — немалое количество генов кодируют больше, чем один белок. Кроме того, есть участки ДНК, кодирующие РНК, которая не переводится в белок, но при этом участвует во внутриклеточных процессах. Кроме того, даже если не брать в расчёт это усложнение, то всё ещё организм представляет собой не «суп из белков», а сложную, упорядоченную и саморегулирующуюся систему. Для построения этой системы используются так называемая сеть из генов и белков, когда белок, продуцируемый одним геном, управляет скоростью считывания информации с другого гена и, соответственно, производством другого белка, этот другой белок влияет на третий и четвёртый, а четвёртый, в свою очередь, влияет на второй и первый. И если получить генетический код человека было сложно, понять взаимодействие миллионов генов и белков бесконечно сложнее. Не менее важная задача: изучение реализации генетической информации при развитии организма. Действительно, из изначально сферически симметричного зародыша, путём обмена химическими сигналами между клетками образуется организм со сложной структурой. По-видимому, этот раздел биологии тесно связан с нелинейной физикой: теорией солитонов и теорией формирования паттернов (см. также Реакция Белоусова-Жаботинского и Филотаксис). Задача понимания сложной сети взаимодействия иммунных клеток стоит и перед иммунологией. Много нерешённых задач и в эволюционной биологии. Медицина Важнейшей задачей, стоящей перед медициной в XXI веке, является познание механизмов, превращающих нормальные клетки организма в злокачественные, а также механизмов, позволяющих раковым клеткам ускользать от иммунологического контроля организма, и механизмов, обеспечивающих рост и метастазирование опухоли, выработку устойчивости к химиопрепаратам и др. Глубокое проникновение в сущность рака должно в перспективе позволить победить рак и другие злокачественные опухоли. Второй важнейшей задачей медицины XXI века является изучение и познание механизмов старения организма и разработка средств и методов замедления старения и увеличения продолжительности жизни, а также более эффективных, чем сегодняшние, методов лечения часто встречающихся заболеваний пожилого возраста, таких, как атеросклероз или артериальная гипертензия. Третьим направлением, на котором ведутся интенсивные исследования, является разработка методов терапевтического клонирования органов и тканей человека с заданными иммунологическими свойствами (что не следует путать с клонированием целого человеческого организма). Если такие методы будут разработаны, это решит проблему нехватки органов и тканей доноров для аллотрансплантации и сделает ненужной саму аллотрансплантацию и лекарственную иммуносупрессию — позволит 100 % пациентов, нуждающихся в трансплантациях, получать 100 % иммунологически совместимые, гомологичные органы и ткани. Четвёртым очень важным направлением исследований в медицине является глубокое изучение молекулярных механизмов, лежащих в основе аллергии и воспаления. Проникновение в их сущность позволит победить целый класс аутоиммунных заболеваний и аллергических состояний. На этом пути уже есть некоторые успехи, приведшие, в частности, к внедрению средств базисной терапии ряда аутоиммунных заболеваний и к открытию целого класса так называемых «лукастов» — антагонистов лейкотриенов, оказавшихся высокоэффективными средствами терапии бронхиальной астмы. Пятым направлением, вызывающим особый интерес и пристальное внимание учёных-медиков всего мира, является познание патофизиологических механизмов развития психических расстройств, таких, как большая депрессия или шизофрения. На этом направлении потенциально возможна разработка совершенно новых классов антидепрессантов и антипсихотиков. Например, большие надежды в лечении депрессий возлагаются на антагонисты кортикотропин-рилизинг-гормона. Но самым важным и самым ожидаемым прорывом медицины XXI века, вероятно, станет внедрение генной терапии. Генная терапия позволит корректировать сами генетические дефекты, приводящие к появлению злокачественных опухолей, предрасполагающие к развитию депрессии или шизофрении и т. д. Психофизиология До сих пор не существует сколько-нибудь удовлетворительной теории связи психологии человека с физиологическими процессами, происходящими в его мозге. По-прежнему до конца неясна физиологическая природа многих психических заболеваний, в частности шизофрении. Кибернетика и информатика Важнейшая задача, стоящая перед кибернетикой, пока совсем не решённая — создание искусственного интеллекта. Не менее важная задача, которая должна решаться совместно с психофизиологией — понимание механизмов естественного интеллекта. Другая важная проблема — существование алгоритма решения задачи коммивояжёра (и других NP-полных задач) за приемлемое (точнее, полиномиальное) время. Нахождение такого алгоритма позволит точно решать большое количество оптимизационных задач за разумное время, однако, до сих пор такой алгоритм не найден, но и не доказано его отсутствие. Организация научной работы Как таковые, специализированные научные учреждения созданы в 15-16 веках. Наиболее распространенными формами научных структур являются академии и университеты. В Российской Федерации наиболее важной структурой науки является Российская академия наук, в то же время существуют академии медицинских, сельскохозяйственных и педагогических наук. Ученые, должным образом аттестованные в той или иной предметной области Высшей Аттестационной Комиссией Российской Федерации, получают учёные степени кандидатов и докторов наук. Финансирование научно-исследовательских разработок в разных странах осуществляется по-разному. Например, в СССР до 1991 финансирование науки было государственным делом, и значительная часть финансовых средств распределялась на задачи, связанные с Министерством обороны. В странах Европы, Америки финансирование осуществлялось как государственными, так и частными организациями, наиболее известны из них Фонд Рокфеллера, Фонд Карнеги. Согласно данным ЮНКТАД, в 2002 мировое финансирование научно-исследовательских и конструкторских разработок (НИОКР) составило 677 млрд. долл., в том числе частные компании — 450 млрд. долл., 700 крупнейших корпораций — 310 млрд. долл. Научные журналы Здесь перечислены наиболее известные журналы, освещающие общенаучные проблемы. Помимо них существует большое количество специализированных журналов, относящихся к отдельным научным дисциплинам. Российские * Рассчитанные на учёных ** Природа (http://courier.com.ru/priroda/), на сайте Vivos Voco! (http://vivovoco.nns.ru/VV/JOURNAL/PR_NEW_W.HTM) ** Исследовано в России (http://zhurnal.ape.relarn.ru) * Научно-популярные ** В мире науки — русское издание Scientific American (http://sciam.ru) ** Знание — сила (http://znanie-sila.ru) ** Ломоносов ** Наука и жизнь (http://nkj.ru) ** Химия и Жизнь (http://hij.ru/index.shtml) * Для школьников (статьи по уровню гораздо выше, чем в научно-популярных) ** Квант (http://courier.com.ru/kvant/) ** Соросовский образовательный журнал (http://journal.issep.rssi.ru/) Иностранные * Рассчитанные на учёных ** Nature (http://nature.com ) ** Science (http://sciencemag.org ) * Научно-популярные ** Scientific American (http://sciam.com ) ** New Scientist (http://newscientist.com ) Научные рейтинги Исследовательский центр Thomson Scientific публикует рейтинги цитируемости по результатами анализа публикаций в 11 тыс. научных изданий по всему миру. По итогам 2005 рейтинг стран — научных лидеров выглядит следующим образом: на первом месте США, далее Англия (Шотландия учитывается отдельно, она заняла 13-е место), Германия, Япония, Франция, Канада, Италия, Нидерланды, Австралия, Швейцария. Китай — на 14-м месте, Израиль — на 16-м, Россия — на 18-м, Финляндия — на 19-м. Данные Thomson Scientific показывают, что ученые России наиболее сильны в физике, химии и биологии. Наименьший научный авторитет они имеют в общественных науках и экономике (тем не менее, самым цитируемым экономистом мира последнего десятилетия стал именно выходец из России — Андрей Шлейфер, профессор Гарвардского Университета). За последнее десятилетие в России стали публиковать несколько меньше научных работ, но в мире на них стали ссылаться заметно чаще и рейтинг России растёт. См. также * Наука в России * Философия, история и методология науки, Связи наук друг с другом * Теория и эксперимент * Псевдонаука («лженаука») * Научная картина мира * Организация науки, Образование и учебные предметы Попытки классификации наук по различным критериям предпринимались ещё со времён Аристотеля. Последний разделял их на теоретические, практические и поэтические. * Аристотель (теоретические, практические и поэтические) * Фрэнсис Бэкон * Огюст Конт * Герберт Спенсер одна из основных сфер деятельности человека, включающая 1) эволюционный процесс познания закономерностей, основанный на создании конкурирующих гипотез и отбрасывании тех из них, которые противоречат наблюдениям; 2) само знание, полученное в результате этого процесса. Научный процесс — это систематическое приобретение новых знаний о каком-либо предмете. Обычно под систематическим приобретением понимается научный метод, а объектом чаще всего служит природа. Науки делятся на фундаментальную и прикладную. Выделяются также гуманитарные и точные науки. Имеются научные организации -Российская академия наук Организация научной работы Как правило, специализированные научные учреждения созданы в 1560 году. Наиболее распространенными формами научных структур являются Академии и Университеты. В Российской федерации наиболее важной структурой науки является Российская академия наук, в то же время существуют академии медицинских и педагогических наук.Ученые, которые признаны специалистами в каких-нибудь науках в Российской федерации получают звания кандидатов и докторов наук.Финансирование научно-исследовательских разработок в разных странах осуществляется по-разному. Например, в СССР до 1991 финансирование науки было государственным делом, и значительная часть финансовых средств распределялась на задачи, связанные с Министерством обороны. В странах Европы, Америки финансирование осуществлялось как государственными, так и частными организациями , наиболее известны из них Фонд Рокфеллера, Фонд Карнеги. Примечания Ссылки * * Научный сайт scientific.ru * Научный панорамный сайт «Эврика» * Сервис поиска российских научных статей и публикаций * Ортодоксальная наука — дискуссионные материалы на сайте о магии и науке «Форнит» * Русские исследователи за рубежом. Также новости науки и т. п. * Новости науки «Русского переплёта» * Сайт «Элементы» * Федеральный естественнонаучный образовательный портал * Федеральный портал «Гуманитарное образование» * Федеральный образовательный портал «Экономика. Социология. Менеджмент.» * Федеральный портал «Социально-гуманитарное и политологическое образование» ---- ---- *